Lattice systems are used in a variety of applications such as, for example, fencing, outdoor privacy walls, trellises, among several other applications. Typical lattice systems require professional installation using specialized tools, using which may be complicated and/or cumbersome for an average person. Further, conventional lattice systems are usually made of plastic, which is not eco-friendly, or of wood, which may degrade or show signs of wear due to weather.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved lattice system.